


Bad Boys and Good Women

by TajaReyul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every girl wants a bad boy who'll be good only for her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys and Good Women

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP_Humpdrabbles community on LJ.

"One last question: How do you explain your amazing popularity with the ladies?" Rita Skeeter concluded her interview with Oliver Wood.

"Och, every lass wants a bad boy who'll be good just for her, doesn't she?

Rita's assistant rolled her eyes and began packing up the reporter's gear.

"You don't agree, Miss?" Oliver said, arching one eyebrow as Rita frowned disapprovingly.

"I don't make the news, I just help report it," replied Morag curtly.

"Come along, MacDougal," Rita snapped. "Mr. Wood, thank you for your time," she said more graciously.

That little eyeroll ate at Oliver. At first, he laughed, telling himself she didn't know her own mind. Then, as they continued to meet at various events, him with a different witch on his arm every time, her always in Rita Skeeter's entourage, it began to chafe. He exerted himself to be charming. She remained unappreciative of his efforts, refusing to even crack a smile.

At the League's annual fancy dress ball he finally got her alone. He'd dressed in red robes with a 'devil' mask, but had forgone his usual groupie accessory. MacDougal was delectable in sleeveless black formal robes with a high neck (but not much back) and a plain black domino.

"My dance, I believe," he said grasping her elbow and steering her towards the dance floor.

"I'm supposed to be working, not dancing," she hissed.

"Are you going to make a scene?" His eyebrow arched a challenge.

In reply, she moved smoothly into his arms, but focused her gaze over his shoulder.

He slid his hand down to her waist, slipping his littlest finger inside her dress. "Not attracted to a bad boy in the least, hm?" he teased when pink bloomed in her cheeks.

Pulling out of his arms, she walked away, leaving him staring after her. When she got to the edge of the floor, she glanced back briefly. Oliver, in keeping with his bad boy image, took it as an invitation to follow. She led him into the garden. He caught up to her and pulled her into the shadow of a large topiary. "You're not immune to me. I see your pulse pounding in your throat."

"A woman can be moved by a pretty face," she admitted. Rather boldly, he thought and rewarded her audacity with a kiss.

If he'd ever thought her hard or cold, her passionate response quickly disabused him of that notion. One hand cupped the back of his neck, holding him so her tongue could plunder his mouth. Her other hand gripped his arse, pulling his muscular hips and thighs against her. His erection throbbed between them.

"I knew ye couldn't resist a bad boy," he growled in her ear.

"You've got it turned around, Wood," she whispered. "It's not that lasses want a bad boy who'll be good only for them. It's that men can't resist a good woman who's bad only for them," she said, and walked away from him again, this time with extra sway in her hips.


End file.
